


rapture

by starfaes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, also tracer is a little shit, idk if this counts as romance or what lmao, widow really likes a challenge basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfaes/pseuds/starfaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While others are careful not to cross paths with Talon's elite assassin, Tracer does the complete opposite. She seeks her out, and they do this all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rapture

**Author's Note:**

> another short one, auggghh
> 
> someone on tumblr mentioned that in the alive short, you can hear widowmaker's heart beat speed up as she looks at tracer toward the end, and slow down when she turns away, which is what inspired this

There are voices in her head, telling her to _stop stop stop_ and to _focus on the mission_ and that _she is not important_ but Widowmaker grits her teeth and hisses at them to _be quiet for_ once.

Blinding streaks of light shine ahead of her as she leaps, runs and bounds across the rooftops and gives chase. Her lungs and heart scream at her to stop but she keeps running as she feels adrenaline pumping through her veins, sending her into an exquisite euphoria she only ever experiences when chasing _her_. Gusts of frigid night air hit her face and make her dark locks fly wildly behind her and she almost feels as if she is light, as if she is floating.

The girl has the nerve to stop, turn around and _smile_ at her. Widowmaker almost has her in her grasp, but the little pest blinks away with a laugh just before her fingers manage to grab onto the collar of her jacket. Widowmaker's lips curl into a frustrated snarl, but her heart beat quickens with excitement. She knows that Tracer will _never_ let herself be caught that easily.

She uses her grappling hook to propel herself closer, only for Tracer to blink forward again, and the assassin's eyes narrow when she hears her laugh and sees her stick her tongue out over her shoulder like an immature child. This deadly dance that they both partake in, could cost that girl her life, and yet, it is a mere game for her. When the assassin manages to get close enough to get a glimpse of her eyes, she can see them gleaming with amusement every time she just barely manages to slip away before Widowmaker can catch her.

She is so... _different_.

While others are careful not to cross paths with Talon's elite assassin, Tracer does the complete opposite. She seeks her out, distracts her with her relentless taunting and teasing, and they do this all over again. Whenever they meet, Widowmaker knows what to expect, and yet, Tracer always manages to throw her off and get under her skin. Predictable, yet unpredictable at the same time. Confusing, yet so... _intriguing_. A mystery, is what that girl is.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a flash of bright orange. The assassin smirks as she whips around and looks through the scope of her sniper rifle and is ready to finally pull the trigger-

She's gone.

Widowmaker hears a soft giggle and glances up from the scope of her weapon to see bright flashes of neon blue, jumping across the rooftops. She stares until the blue light is gone, and only then does she let go of the trigger. Her cheeks feel warm, her head is spinning, her lungs burn and her hands are _shaking_. She realizes how quickly her heart is beating and how hard she's breathing when she puts a hand on her chest, feeling the rapid _thump thump thump_ beneath her palm.

The assassin waits until she regains her composure, and once her heartbeat finally slows down, she feels the usual, cold numbness begin to take hold of her once again. She takes a deep breath as she hoists the Widow's Kiss over her shoulder, looks to where Tracer was standing moments before, and smiles.

The thrill, the rush, the exhilaration. It is all so _addictive_ , and she wants more.


End file.
